Write the following expression in its most factored form: $6x-5$
To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $6x$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $6$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-5$ are $1$ and $5$ The greatest common factor of $6x$ and $-5$ is $1$ Since the greatest common factor is $1$ , the expression is already in its most factored form. Therefore the answer is the original expression, $6x - 5$.